gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sansa Stark
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin" |Erschienen in =49 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel =Prinzessin des Nordens Lady von Winterfell |Beiname =Kleine Taube Kleiner Vogel Sansa Lennister Alayne Sansa Bolton Lady Bolton |Status =Am Leben |Alter =18 Jahre (in Staffel 6) |Geboren =285 n. A. E. |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = Nordmänner |Herkunft =Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark Haus Lennister Haus Bolton |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = Ramsay Bolton - Zweiter Ehemann Brandon Stark - Onkel, väterlicherseits Benjen Stark - Onkel, väterlicherseits Lyanna Stark - Tante, väterlicherseits Edmure Tully - Onkel, mütterlicherseits Lysa Arryn - Tante, mütterlicherseits Jon Arryn - Onkel, angeheiratet Robin Arryn - Cousin Rickard Stark - Großvater, väterlicherseits Hoster Tully- Großvater, mütterlicherseits Minisa Tully - Großmutter, mütterlicherseits Talisa Maegyr - Schwägerin Cersei Lennister - Schwägerin Jaime Lennister - Schwager Tywin Lennister - Schwiegervater Joffrey Baratheon - Neffe ; Verlobter Myrcella Baratheon - Nichte Tommen Baratheon - Neffe Roose Bolton - Schwiegervater Walda Bolton - Stiefschwiegermutter |Familie}} |Dargestellt von =Sophie Turner |Sprecher =Marcia von Rebay |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Sansa Stark) }} Sansa Stark ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Sophie Turner verkörpert und erschien erstmals in "Der Winter naht", der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel. In der Serie Biographie Sansa ist die älteste Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. Sie hat drei Brüder (Robb, Bran und Rickon) und eine jüngere Schwester, Arya, mit der sie sich selten gut versteht. Zudem ist sie die Halbschwester von Jon Schnee. Von ihrem Vater erhielt sie einen Schattenwolf, den sie "Lady" tauft. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Prinz Joffrey und Arya wurde Lady jedoch hingerichtet auf Befehl Cersei Lennisters, die Mutter von Joffrey. Sie wurde mit Joffrey Baratheon verlobt, welcher der die Nachfolge von Robert Baratheon, als König der Sieben Königslande antritt. Diese Heirat sollte die Verbindung der Häuser Baratheon und Stark stärken, wurde aufgrund der Allianz zum Haus Tyrell während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige abgesagt. Sie wurde daher mit Tyrion Lennister verheiratet, Joffreys Onkel, jedoch wird die Ehe nie vollzogen. Am Abend der Purpurnen Hochzeit verlässt sie Königsmund und wurde von Petyr Baelish in das Grüne Tal nach Hohenehr. Sie nimmt vorübergehend eine neue Identität als Kleinfingers Nichte an und nennt sich "Alayne". Baelish vermittelt Sansa an Ramsay Bolton und ihre zweite Ehe erlangte laut Landrecht Gültigkeit. Sansa kann gut nähen und sticken. Außerdem interessiert sie sich für Poesie und Musik. Anfangs wird sie von einigen belächelt, da sie sehr naiv ist. Später entwickelt Sansa sich zu einer Überlebenskämpferin. Staffel 1 Sansa ist sehr gut im Sticken, weshalb Septa Mordane sie für ihre Arbeit lobt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Arya, welche sich für das Fechten begeistert. Als Sansas Brüder die mutterlosen Schattenwolfswelpen finden, bekommt Sansa einen und nennt ihn "Lady". Während des Besuches von König Robert Baratheon in Winterfell bietet er Eddard Stark die Position der Hand des Königs an. Außerdem bietet er ein Bündnis zwischen ihren Häusern an, durch eine Hochzeit mit Prinz Joffrey und Sansa. Sansa ist sehr erfreut darüber und möchte Joffrey unbedingt heiraten. Sie fleht ihre Eltern an, bis diese letztendlich zustimmen. Eddard reist mit seinen Töchtern nach Königsmund, um dort als Hand des Königs zu dienen. Am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg bietet Joffrey Sansa einen Spaziergang an, nachdem sie Ser Ilyn Payn kennenlernte. Dabei finden sie Arya und Mycah, einem Metzgersohn, den Schwertkampf trainieren. Joffrey fängt an Mycah mit dem Schwert zu bedrohen und ins Gesicht zu schneiden, da er Arya weh getan hat. Als Mycah anfängt zu bluten greift Arya Joffrey an. Als dieser Arya angreifen will, schreitet Nymeria ein und beist Joffrey in die Hand. Arya und Mycah können flieht, während Joffrey weinend auf dem Boden sitzt und Sansa bittet Hilfe zu holen. Sansa wird vom König aufgefordert den Tathergang zu schildern, allerdings sagt sie, dass sie sich nicht erinnern kann. Königin Cersei fordert die Hinrichtung von Nymeria, als bekannt wird das Nymeria verschwunden ist, soll Lady dafür sterben. König Robert akzeptiert dies und fordert die Hinrichtung von Lady. Eddard führt die Tat selber aus. In Königsmund angekommen ist Sansa immernoch wütend auf Arya und ihren Vater. Eddard versucht sie zu sänftigen, indem er ihr eine Puppe schenkt. Jedoch reagiert sie ablehnend und meint, dass sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit Puppen spielen würde. Eddard erklärt Arya, dass Sansa Joffrey nicht hintergehen kann, da die beiden heiraten werden. Septa Mordane zeigt Sansa den Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds, als Teil einer Geschichtsstunde. Sansa erzählt, dass hier ihr Großvater und ihr Onkel vom irren König getötet wurden. Sie hat Angst Joffrey keine Söhne gebären zu können, jedoch beruhigt Mordane sie und meint das dies sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Beim Turnier der Hand ist Sansa schockiert darüber, dass Ser Gregor Clegane Ser Hugh tötet. Kleinfinger erzählt Sansa die Geschichte wie Gregor Sandor Cleganes Gesicht verbrannt hat, als die Beiden noch klein waren. Baelish warnt allerdings davor die Geschichte weiter zu erzählen. Sansa bekommt eine Blume von Ser Loras Tyrell geschenkt, bevor dieser gegen Gregor Clegane antritt. thumb|300px|Sansa applaudiert beim Turnier der Hand für Ser Loras Tyrell Joffrey besucht Sansa, während sie mit Septa Mordane am Stricken ist. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten auf dem Königsweg und küsst sie. Außerdem schenkt er ihr eine Halskette. Eddard erklärt Sansa später, dass er und sie und ihre Schwester zurück nach Winterfell kehren werden und das die Verlobung zwischen Joffrey und ihr aufgelöst wird. Sansa lehnt dies jedoch ab und meint, dass sie Joffrey liebt. Sie sagt sie will seine Königin sein und ihm wunderschöne blonde Kinder gebären. Er würde ein guter König sein und ein goldener Löwe. Als Arya meint das er kein Löwe sei, sondern ein Hirsch, antwortet Sansa ihr, dass er kein bisschen wie sein Vater sei. Dadurch realisiert Eddard das Joffrey unmöglich Roberts Sohn sein kann. Er bleibt bei seiner Meinung und will mit seinen Töchtern zurück nach Winterfell, trotz Sansas Protesten. König Robert stirbt aufgrund eines Jagdunfalls. Eddard will daraufhin die Wahrheit über König Joffrey offenbaren, allerdings wird er von Kleinfinger verraten und inhaftiert. Alle Starkmänner in der Hauptstadt werden umgebracht, auch Septa Mordane, die Sansa beschützt und auffordert sich in ihrem Zimmer einzuschließen. Sandor Clegane bringt Sansa zu Cersei Lennister. Sansa fordert Gnade für ihren Vater. Cersei glaubt Sansa, aber nur wenn sie ihren Bruder dazu auffordert vor Joffrey zu knieen und ihm die Treue zu schwören. Robb jedoch lehnt dies ab und marschiert mit seinen Vasallen Richtung Süden in den Krieg. Sansa fordert wieder Gnade für ihren Vater, dieses Mal vor dem gesamten Gericht. Joffrey stimmt ihr zu und sagt er würde ihm Gnade erweisen, wenn er zugibt, dass Joffrey der rechtmäßige König ist. thumb|300px|Sansa bei der Hinrichtung ihres Vaters Bei seinem Prozess gibt Eddark Stark seine Taten zu und schwört Joffrey die Treue. Allerdings fordert Joffrey seinen Kopf. Während Sansa Joffrey anfleht ihn am Leben zu lassen, muss sie zusehen wie Ser Ilyn Payn ihren Vater hinrichtet. Einige Tage später ist Sansa anwesend, als dem Sänger Marillion die Zunge entfernt wird, da dieser ein respektloses Lied geschrieben hat. Joffrey führt Sansa zum Weg der Verräter und zeigt ihr den aufgespießten Kopf ihres Vaters. Er zeigt ihr außerdem den Kopf von Septa Mordane. Joffrey meint, dass dort auch bald der Kopf ihres Bruders, Robb, hängen würde. Sansa allerdings sagt ihm, dass Robb vielleicht auf Joffrey Kopf hier aufspießen wird. Für diese Bemerkung fordert Joffrey Meryn Trant auf sie zu schlagen. Sansa will Joffrey den Hang runterstützen, wird jedoch von Sandor Clegane abgehalten, mit der Ausrede ihr Blut von den Lippen zu wischen. Staffel 2 Sansa wird von Joffrey weiterhin sowohl psychisch als auch körperlich misshandelt, indem er sie von Wachen schlagen lässt. Als sie später ihre erste Blutung bekommt, versucht sie dies so geschickt wie möglich zu verbergen - aus Angst, von Joffrey baldmöglichst geheiratet und geschwängert zu werden. Dies ist allerdings vergebens, da Sandor Clegane, der Bluthund, das Blut sieht und der Königin Bericht erstattet. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser löst Joffrey die Verlobung auf, um sich mit Margaery Tyrell zu verloben. Sansa ist überglücklich, da sie glaubt, nun gehen zu dürfen. Doch wird sie weiterhin von den Lennisters als Geisel gehalten und Sandor Clegane bietet ihr während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser an, sie nach Hause zu bringen, was sie allerdings, augenscheinlich aus Angst, ablehnt. Also ist sie weiterhin in Königsmund. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Sansa erzählt Olenna und Margaery Tyrell die Wahrheit über Joffrey Mit der Zeit lernt sie Margaery und ihre Großmutter Olenna Tyrell kennen, die sie eines Tages über Joffrey ausfragen. Da Sansa, aus Angst vor den Bestrafungen Joffreys, gehemmt ist, redet sie zunächst wenig, bis sie schließlich gesteht, dass er ein Monster ist. Später lernt sie auch Margaerys Bruder, Loras Tyrell, besser kennen und scheint sich in ihn zu verlieben, als Margaery ihr verkündet, dass, sobald sie Königin ist, die beiden heiraten sollen und sie nach Rosengarten gebracht werden sollte, kann Sansa ihr Glück kaum fassen, endlich von Königsmund und Joffrey loszukommen. Als Tywin Lennister von diesen Plan erfährt, bangt er um den Einfluss auf die verbleibenden Starks und entschließt sich, Tyrion mit Sansa zu verheiraten, der ebenso wenig davon begeistert ist wie Sansa. thumb|300px|Sansa und Tyrion Lennister heiraten Auf ihrer Hochzeit lässt Joffrey nichts aus, um sie und Tyrion zu demütigen. Tyrion versucht hingegen sein Bestes, um seine junge Frau nicht zu verletzen und verspricht ihr, sie weder zu verletzen noch ohne ihre Einwilligung mit ihr zu schlafen. Sansa arrangiert sich mit ihrer neuen Lebenssituation und baut ein entspanntes Verhältnis zu Tyrion (und auch zu Shae auf), das sich von dem Verhältnis zu den anderen Lennisters unterscheidet. Sie weiß jedoch nichts von der Liebschaft zwischen ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Kammerzofe Shae. Staffel 4 Sansa ist immer noch in tiefer Trauer um den Tod ihres Bruders Robb und ihrer Mutter Catelyn. Die Versuche von Shae und Tyrion, sie wieder in die Normalität zurückzuführen, scheitern. Als sie sich in den Götterhain des Roten Bergfrieds zurückzieht, wird sie von Ser Dontos aufgesucht. Dieser schenkt ihr eine Halskette aus Amethysten, die angeblich seit mehreren Generationen im Besitz seiner Familie ist. Er bittet sie darum, die Halskette bei der königlichen Hochzeit zu tragen, um dem Hause Hollard ein letztes Mal Ehre zu bereiten. Sansa weiß jedoch nicht, dass Dontos in Wirklichkeit ein Agent von Petyr Baelish ist, der einen Komplott gegen den König schmiedet. Sansa wohnt der königlichen Hochzeit gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl bei. Während des Hochzeitsfrühstücks in den königlichen Gärten muss sie mit ansehen, wie Tyrions Geschenk (Ein Buch über die Targaryen-Könige) von Joffrey mit seinem neuen Schwert zerhackt wird. Die Trauung in der Großen Septe von Baelor verfolgt Sansa missmutig und lässt sich zu einer spöttischen Bemerkung hinreißen. thumb|300px|Olenna entnimmt heimlich das Gift aus Sansas Kette Beim Hochzeitsessen sitzt Sansa gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl und den anderen Lennisters an einem Tisch, zur Linken des königlichen Paares. Lady Olenna kommt im Laufe der Feierlichkeiten auf sie zu und spendete ein paar tröstende Worte. Dabei entnahm die Dornenkönigin ihr einen Kristall aus Dontos' Halskette, ohne dass Sansa dies bemerkt. Joffrey demütigte Sansa ein weiteres Mal auf der Hochzeit, indem er den Krieg der Fünf Könige durch ein Zwergenturnier nachstellte und das Haus Stark in herabwürdigender Weise darstellen ließ. Sie musste zusehen, wie Joffrey Tyrion erniedrigte, indem er ihn zu seinem Mundschenk ernannte. Der König ließ seinen Kelch demonstrativ fallen und stieß ihn unter den Tisch, damit Tyrion sich auf den Boden bücken musste, um ihn wieder hervorzuholen. Sansa half ihm und reichte ihm den Kelch. Als die Hochzeitstorte gebracht wurde und Joffrey durch das Gift starb, das in Sansas Amethysten enthalten war und heimlich in den Kelch gegeben wurde, ergriff sie gemeinsam mit Ser Dontos die Flucht. Lord Tywin ordnete die Goldröcke an, Sansa zu suchen und zu ergreifen. Diese eilte mit Dontos durch die engen Gassen von Königsmund, um vor den Männern der Lennisters zu flüchten. Dontos führte sie zu einem Boot, das sie aus der Stadt brachte. Sie fuhren zu einer Galeere, die in der Schwarzwasser-Bucht bereits auf sie wartete, wo Petyr Baelish sie erwartete. Auf dem Schiff angekommen, ordnete Petyr seine Männer an, Dontos zu töten, damit dieser den Aufenthalt von Sansa nicht gegen Gold verrät. Der entsetzten Sansa erklärte Petyr, dass Dontos all diese Gefälligkeiten nur gegen Gold machte. Auch sei die Halskette, die Dontos ihr schenkte, von Petyr angefertigt worden. Er erklärte ihr, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit sei und man sich mit dem Schiff in Richtung Norden begeben wird. Er beabsichtigte nämlich, Sansas Tante Lysa Arryn zu ehelichen. Kleinfinger und Sansa erreichten Hohenehr, wo Lysa bereits auf sie wartete. Auf dem Weg zur Burg erklärte Petyr ihr, dass sie eine neue Identität annehmen müsse, um das Grüne Tal und sich selbst zu schützen. Sansa nahm den Namen Alayne an und stellte sich fortan als Kleinfingers Nichte vor. War der Empfang in Hohenehr anfangs herzlich, so unterstellte Lysa Sansa in einem paranoiden Anfall von Eifersucht eine Affäre mit Petyr, der in dem Vorwurf gipfelte, sie sei von ihm schwanger. Bald darauf eskaliert die Situation auf der Ehr. thumb|300px|Sansa baut Winterfell aus Schnee Sansa, die sehr an Heimweh leidet, ist dabei, an einem Modell aus Schnee von ihrer Heimat Winterfell im Innenhof der Burg zu bauen. Als Robin Arryn, der schlecht erzogene Sohn Lysas, das Modell in einem Wutausbruch mutwillig zerstörte, ohrfeigte Sansa ihn, woraufhin dieser wegrannte. Als ihr klar wurde, welchen möglicherweise folgenschweren Fehler sie machte, eilte Petyr herbei und ermunterte sie. Schließlich küssten sich die beiden flüchtig, ohne zu wissen, dass Lysa sie dabei, von den Terassen des Burghofs aus, beobachtete. Im Thronsaal der Ehr macht die hysterische Lysa ihr nun heftige Vorwürfe und beginnt, sie zu beleidigen und schließlich drohend über das Mondtor zu halten. Petyr, der nun zur Hilfe kommt, nimmt Lysa und bläut ihr Vertrauen ein; nun steht sie am Mondtor, während Sansa in Sicherheit ist. Zudem wird durch den Dialog klar, dass es Lysa selbst, auf Bitten Petyrs, war, die ihren Ehemann Jon Arryn vergiftete. Schließlich gesteht Petyr seiner Ehefrau, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang nur eine Frau liebte, Catelyn Stark, Lysas Schwester. Konsequent stößt er die völlig brüskierte Lysa das Mondtor hinunter und rettet somit Sansa das Leben. thumb|300px|Sansa präsentiert ihr neues Äußeres Sansa wird daraufhin zu dem Tod von Lysa befragt. Sie gibt sich - dem anwesenden Lord Yohn und der Lady Anya - als Sansa Stark zu erkennen und entlastet Petyr, der sie nur vor Lysa beschützen wollte. Dabei sagt sie jedoch aus, dass Lysa aus freien Stücken durch das Mondtor gesprungen sei und Lord Baelish noch versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten. Mit diesen Worten bricht sie in Tränen aus, hat sich jedoch mehr unter Kontrolle, als die anderen Anwesenden erkennen. Ihr ist es erstmals überzeugend gelungen, zu lügen und damit selbst ein agierender Charakter zu sein. Sansa veränderte seitdem ihr Äußeres und ähnelt nun immer mehr ihrer Mutter in ihrem Alter. Außerdem scheint sie merklich an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben. Staffel 5 Sansa begleitet gemeinsam mit Petyr Baelish Robin Arryn durch das Grüne Tal, welches nun unter Petyrs Regentschaft steht. Auf ihrer Reise kommen sie dicht an Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn vorbei, die sie sich auf der Suche nach ihr befinden. Zu einer Begegnung kommt es jedoch erst in einem Gasthaus. Dort lehnt Sansa Briennes Schutz ab und zieht mit Kleinfinger weiter Richtung Winterfell. thumb|300px|Kleinfinger erklärt Sansa seinen Plan Auf der Reise gesteht er ihr, dass er für sie ein Heiratsabkommen mit Roose Bolton abgeschlossen hat, welches sie als erstes ablehnt, dann aber doch mitreist, weil sie darin, auf Petyrs Anstoß hin, eine Chance auf Rache erkennt. In Winterfell angekommen begrüßt sie, wenn auch wiederwillig, Roose Bolton, seine Ehefrau Walda und seinen Sohn, sowie ihren Verlobten, Ramsay. Während ihrer Zeit auf Winterfell, ohne Kleinfinger, trifft sie auf Verbündete die sie immer noch als rechtmäßige Erbin von Winterfell anerkennen. In den Hundekäfigen trifft sie schließlich auf Theon der, wie sie glaubt, ihre Brüder Bran und Rickon getötet hat. Als schließlich der Tag der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Ramsay gekommen ist wird sie von Myranda, Ramsays Geliebten, gewaschen und für die Hochzeit vorbereitet. Dabei versucht Myranda sie zu verunsichern und zu verängstigen. Sansa bewahrt jedoch Ruhe und erwidert, man könne sie nicht in ihrem Heim, Winterfell, beängstigen. Nach der Hochzeitszeremonie am Wehrholzhain - zu der sie von Theon geführt wird - wird sie gezwungen mit Ramsay ihre Hochzeitsnacht zu verbringen und somit ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Dabei befiehlt Ramsay Theon mitanzusehen wie er Sansa vergewaltigt. Sie wird, darauf folgend, jede Nacht von Ramsay aufgesucht und vergewaltigt. 300px|thumb|Theon und Sansa springen von den Mauern von Winterfell Sansa versucht während ihres Aufenthalts in Winterfell immer wieder mit Theon in Kontakt zu treten, damit er sie aus dieser "Hölle" rettet. Theon, der mittlerweile nach den Folterungen Ramsay Boltons an ihm nur noch "Stinker" genannt wird, ist allerdings psychisch instabil, da er ständig denkt, dass Ramsay Bolton ihn beobachtet und sich als jemand anderes ausgibt (z.B. Sansa), um seine Loyalität zu testen. So scheitert ein erster Fluchtversuch Sansas, was Ramsay veranlasst eine von Sansas Sympathisantinnen lebendig zu häuten. Bald darauf konfrontiert Sansa Theon, macht ihm Vorwürfe für den Mord an ihren Brüdern Bran und Rickon, sowie dem Scheitern des Fluchtversuchs und erzählt ihm, sie hätte ihn an Ramsays Stelle ebenfalls verstümmelt. In dieser Situation, hin- und hergerissen zwischen pathologischer Angst vor Ramsay und Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Sansa, gesteht Theon widerwillig, dass er nicht Bran und Rickon, stattdessen aber zwei Bauernjungen verbrannt hat. Am Tag der Schlacht zwischen dem Heer der Boltons und Stannis' restlicher Armee versucht Sansa auf eigene Faust einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Dieser wird nur aufgrund schlechten Timings vereitelt. Sansa versucht deshalb unbemerkt auf ihr Zimmer zu gelangen, bevor jemand den Fluchtversuch bemerken kann. Jedoch ist es dafür zu spät. Myranda und Theon fangen sie auf der Mauer ab. Während Theon sie zum Zurückkehren auf ihr Zimmer zu überreden versucht, droht Myranda ihr. Sansa erwidert sie würde lieber jetzt sterben, als weiter zu einem persönlichkeitslosen und leeren Wrack (worauf sie sich wohl auf Theon bezieht) zu verfallen. Myranda hingegen will sie nicht töten, sondern nur die Körperteile verstümmeln, die nicht der Zeugung eines Erben mit Ramsay dienen. Im letzten Augenblick hält Theon Myranda auf und tötet diese, indem er sie die Mauer hinunterstößt. Daraufhin bemerken Sansa und Theon, dass Ramsay jeden Moment zurückkehrt. Theon zieht sie mit sich mit; auf der Außenmauer stehend nimmt sie seine Hand und springt mit ihm hinunter in den Schnee. Staffel 6 Sansa hat den Sprung von der Mauer Winterfells überlebt. Gemeinsam mit Theon ist sie nun auf der Flucht vor ihrem grausamen Ehemann Ramsay und trifft bei einem Kampf gegen die Ritter des Haus Bolton auf Brienne und Podrick. Sie willigt Briennes Schutzschwur ein. thumb|300px|Sansa und Jon treffen sich wieder Mit Briennes und Podricks Hilfe gelangt Sansa schließlich zur Schwarzen Festung, wo der wiederbelebte Jon sie nach anfänglichem Unglauben über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen in die Arme schließt. Während eines gemeinsamen Essens trifft eine Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton ein, welcher Jon aufgrund seines Bundes mit den Wildlingen droht, Sansa von all seinen Soldaten vergewaltigen zu lassen. Sansa ermutigt Jon, mit Hilfe der Vasallen des Nordens, welche den Starks sicherlich noch immer treu ergeben sind, Winterfell zurück zu erobern. Sansa erhält eine Nachricht von Petyr Baelish, der um ein Treffen in Mulwarft bittet. Zusammen mit Brienne sucht Sansa ihn tatsächlich auf. Sie will in Erfahrung bringen, in welchem Umfang Baelish Kenntnis von Ramsays Charakter hatte. In der Tat bringt sie ihn dazu sich zu verraten. Obwohl Baelish ihr die Unterstützung der Truppen des Grünen Tals anbietet, die bei Maidengraben lagern, überwiegen Sansas Wut und Enttäuschung, weshalb sie ablehnt. Dennoch erfährt sie von Baelish, dass ihr Onkel Brynden Tully Schnellwasser zurückerobert hat. Diese Information teilt sie mit Jon und Davos Seewert bei der Besprechung zum weiteren Vorgehen, verschweigt jedoch ihren Ursprung. Sie schickt Brienne nach Schnellwasser, um die Unterstützung des Hauses Tully zu ersuchen. Sansa, Jon und Davos ziehen durch den Norden, um Unterstützung zu gewinnen. nachdem sie die Wildlinge für sich gewinnen konnten, gelangen sie zur Bäreninsel, wo sie von der sehr jungen Lady Lyanna Mormont schroff empfangen werden. Weder Sansa, noch Jon können sie überzeugen, doch dann hebt Ser Davos ihre Vorzüge hervor, beschwört einen geeinten Norden und warnt vor der Bedrohung durch die Armee der Toten und Lady Mormont willigt ein. Im Gegensatz dazu verweigert ihnen Lord Robett Glauer die Gefolgschaft. So wächst ihre Armee nur sehr langsam. Trotz der weisen Ratschläge und den Überzeugungskünsten von Ser Davos, misstraut Sansa ihm weiterhin, während Jon ihn schätzt. Sansa drängt darauf weiter nach Burg Cerwyn zu ziehen, doch Jon will so schnell wie möglich mit den vorhandenen Streitkräften gen Winterfell ziehen, bevor der nächste Schneesturm sie behindert. Von Jon unbemerkt schreibt Sansa einen Brief und versiegelt ihn mit dem Wappen des Hauses Stark, um zu zeigen, dass ihr Haus noch nicht tot ist. Angesichts der zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit von Jons Streitmacht nimmt Sansa Baelishs Angebot schließlich doch an und die Ritter des Grünen Tals entscheiden die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell zu Gunsten von Sansa und Jon. Im Anschluss ermordet Sansa Ramsay, indem sie seine ausgehungerten Hunde auf ihn Hetzt. Sansa begibt sich zum Götterhain wo sie von Petyr Baelish aufgesucht wird. Sie merkt an, dass sie als kleines Mädchen sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hat, als den Norden zu verlassen. Sie will von Kleinfinger erfahren, was er überhaupt will. Daraufhin erzählt er ihr, dass er davon träumt den Eisernen Thron zu besteigen, mit ihr an seiner Seite. Als er versucht sie zu küssen, weist sie ihn ab und will weggehen. Kleinfinger ruft ihr noch hinterher, dass er überall seine Treue zum Haus Stark verkünden lässt und das der Norden sich hinter Sansa und nicht ihrem Bastardbruder Jon versammeln wird. Jon und Sansa haben alle Lords des Nordens, sowie die Ritter des Grünen Tals und das Freie Volk auf Winterfell versammelt. Nach einer Ansprache von Lyanna Mormont wird Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens erklärt und er blickt fragend nach Sansas Zustimmung. Sie lächelt ihn bestärkend an. Ihr Lächeln verschwindet jedoch als sie Kleinfingers kritischen Blick bemerkt. Staffel 7 Während einer Versammlung verkündet der neue König des Nordens, Jon Schnee, dass er die Häuser Umber und Karstark begnadigen will, da er die Kinder nicht für die Taten ihrer Väter verantwortlich macht. Sansa widerspricht ihm offen und fordert, dass der ganze Besitz der Verräter an treue Vasallen von Haus Stark gehen sollte. Wütend darüber, öffentlich in Frage gestellt zu werden, bringt Jon sie zum Schweigen. Im Anschluss wirft Sansa ihm vor sich wie Joffrey zu verhalten. Jon ist entsetzt über den Vergleich, doch Sansa beruhigt ihn und nennt ihn einen guten König. Sie warnt ihn jedoch davor die gleichen Fehler wie Ned und Robb zu begehen. Ihr Gespräch wird von Maester Wolkan unterbrochen, der eine Nachricht von Cersei Lennister hat. Cersei verlangt von Jon sich nach Königsmund zu begeben und ihr die Treue zu schwören. Sansa erinnert Jon, dass er die Gefahr, die von Cersei ausgeht, durch seine Fokussierung auf den Nachtkönig, unterschätzt. Sie warnt ihn, dass Cersei noch jeden ihrer Feinde vernichtet hat. Jon stellt daraufhin fest, dass Sansa Cersei zu bewundern scheint. Sansa beobachtet Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn beim Schwertkampf. Sie wird von Kleinfinger aufgesucht, der von ihr wissen will ob sie glücklich ist und ob ihr etwas fehlt. Sansa durchschaut seine Versuche sie zu manipulieren und erwidert ihr fehle momentan nur Ruhe und Frieden. Das Auftauchen von Brienne und das abwinken von Sansa veranlasst Baelish schließlich zum gehen. Tyrion Lennister hat Jon eine Einladung nach Drachenstein geschickt, um sich Daenerys Targaryen anzuschließen. Sansa ist strikt dagegen, doch muss sie zugeben, dass Tyrion sie immer gut behandelt hat und eigentlich vertrauenswürdig ist. Davos wirft ein, dass die Drachen nützlich im Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer wären. Ein weiterer Brief, diesmal von Samwell Tarly bringt Jon endgültig zu dem Entschluss sich nach Drachenstein auf den Weg zu machen. thumb|300px|Sansa erfährt von ihrer Regentschaft Er ruft die Lords des Nordens zusammen um ihnen seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen. Besonders Lord Yohn Rois und Lord Robett Glauer zweifeln daran, dass man einer Targaryen trauen sollte. Lyanna Mormont erinnert Jon, dass er im Norden gebraucht wird, doch Jon meint dass sie es ohne Verbündete nicht schaffen können, den Norden zu retten. In einem Letzten Versuch ihren Bruder umzustimmen bittet Sansa ihn einen Anderen an seiner Stelle zu schicken, doch Jon meint, dass er als Gleichberechtigter dort auftauchen muss. Sansa wird wütend und wirft ihm vor sein Volk im Stich zu lassen. Doch Jon versichert ihr er würde den Norden in gute Hände geben: In Ihre! Sansa ist völlig überrascht und nickt dann aber um ihr Einverständnis zu geben. Sie winkt ihm bei seinem Aufbruch hinterher und wird dabei von Kleinfinger beobachtet. Charakter & Erscheinung Die älteste Tochter des Hauses Stark ist zunächst der Inbegriff einer edlen Lady: feminin, idealistisch eingestellt, vornehm, wohl erzogen, höflich, distanziert, brav aber auch teils naiv, bereit ein standesgemäßes Leben zu führen und eine gute Näherin. Ihr Charakter widerspricht somit - zumindest oberflächlich betrachtet - dem ihrer jüngeren Schwester Arya. Ihre Persönlichkeit gewinnt jedoch, mit dem Fortschreiten der Handlung und den Erfahrungen, die sie in Königsmund, auf der Ehr und in Winterfell sammelt, an Tiefe. Sansa Stark kann in den ersten drei Staffeln der Serie eine kindliche Naivität und Passivität vorgeworfen werden. So schlägt sie beispielsweise zwei Angebote (eines von Sandor Clegane und eines von Petyr Baelish) zum Verlassen der Hauptstadt aus unterschiedlichen Gründen aus. Auch erkannte sie den unberechenbaren, grausamen Charakter Joffreys deutlich später als ihre Schwester Arya. Spätestens jedoch seit ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund (im Zuge der Purpurnen Hochzeit) beginnt sich ihre Persönlichkeit zu verändern. Sie wird scharfsinniger, klüger und ihr gelingt es nun auch überzeugend zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil zu lügen. Trotzdem lässt sich in der vierten und fünften Staffel erkennen, dass sie noch sehr unter dem Einfluss ihres Mentors Petyr Baelish steht. Außerdem entwickelt sich zwischen ihnen eine Art romantischer Beziehung. Mit der Vermählung zwischen ihr und Ramsay beginnt für Sansa ein neuer Leidensweg. Jedoch verhält sie sich in der Ehe auch sehr mutig. Beispielsweise bestreitet sie gegenüber Ramsay die Rechtmäßigkeit dessen Legitimierung durch Tommen I, von der letztendlich Ramsays Position abhängt. Auch in den Geschehnissen in der Schlacht um Winterfell, nicht zuletzt dem Sprung von der Mauer, lässt sich ihre Tapferkeit erkennen. In jedem Fall muss man Sansa Stark zurechnen, dass sie als Geisel von zwei der grausamsten Charaktere in Game of Thrones bis jetzt überlebte. Mag dies vielleicht auf ihre Bedeutung als 'Schlüssel des Nordens' zurückgehen; so ist Sansa doch eine Überlebenskünstlerin. thumb|250px|Sansa ähnelt mit ihren Haaren Cersei Sansa hat die Angewohnheit ihre Frisur je nach der Person zutragen, die sie gerade bewundert. In der ersten Staffel trägt sie ihre Haare eher im einfachen Nordischen Stil und ändert ihre Haare in Königsmund zu einer eher südländischen Frisur. Als sie Margaery Tyrell in der dritten Staffel kennen lernt, startet sie ihre Haare sowie Margaery zu tragen, etwas das auch Petyr Baelish auffällt. In der Verkleidung von Alayne färbt sie sich die Haare, um unkenntlich auszusehen und ihr wahres Ich zu verbergen. Zurück auf Winterfell in Staffel fünf werden ihre Haare wieder in einfacher Frisur getragen. In der siebten Staffel stellt Jon fest, dass Sansa Cersei Lennister zu bewundern scheint. Dementsprechend trägt sie ihre Haare genauso wie Cersei es im Alltag getan hat, als sie noch lange Haare hatte. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Sansa ist überaus glücklich darüber, in Zukunft Königin zu werden. Sie malt sich bereits ihr Leben mit Joffrey aus und ist bestrebt, ihm zu gefallen. Als Ned ihr jedoch erklärt, dass sie wieder nach Norden aufbrechen werden, bricht für Sansa eine Welt zusammen. Sie glaubt nach Neds Gefangennahme (in A Game of Thrones hat sie indirekt der Königin einen Hinweis gegeben, was Ned plant) immer noch, Cersei vertrauen zu können und schreibt daher einen Brief an Robb, der Joffrey den Lehnseid leisten soll. Als Ned seinen angeblichen Verrat an Robert öffentlich gesteht, aber dennoch anschließend auf Befehl Joffreys hingerichtet wird, ist dies ein Schock für sie, der ihr aber auch verdeutlicht, niemandem am Hof zu vertrauen. Als Joffrey sie zwingt, den abgeschlagenen Kopf ihres Vaters auf der Mauer der Burg zu betrachten, offenbart sie ihm, dass sie ihn hasst und nicht mehr heiraten will. Er lässt sie daraufhin von Ser Meryn Trant schlagen. Sandor Clegane hindert Sansa daran, Joffrey von der Mauer zu stoßen, indem er sich zwischen die beiden kniet und ihr das Blut vom Gesicht wischt, das aus der Wunde läuft, die Ser Meryn ihr eingebracht hat. A Clash of Kings Joffrey hält an der Verlobung vorerst fest, lässt Sansa aber oft von Königsgardisten schlagen. Als Tyrion Lennister als amtierende Hand an den Hof kommt, macht dieser dem ein Ende. Dennoch ist Sansas Lage am Hof weiterhin gefährlich, während sie auf den Sieg Robbs hofft. A Storm of Swords Sansa misstraut weiterhin den Personen am Hof, vertraut sich aber schließlich den Tyrells an. Diese planen, sie mit Willas Tyrell zu verheiraten, was aber von den Lennisters durchkreuzt wird, als diese sie mit Tyrion verheiraten. Galerie 102_Sansa_Stark_und_Lady.jpg|Sansa und Lady 103_Sansa_Königsmund.jpg|Sansa speist in Königsmund Meryn_Trant_schlägt_Sansa_S01E10.jpg|Joffrey zwingt Sansa den Kopf ihres toten Vaters anzusehen Alayne Sansa.jpg|Sansa als Alayne (Ende Staffel 4 / Anfang 5) Sansa Stark Staffel 5.jpg|Sansa (Am Ende von Staffel 5) Sansa_Stark_Staffel_6.png|Sansa zu Beginn von Staffel 6 Sansa Stark Staffel 6(1).jpg|Sansa im Trailer zu Staffel 6 609_Sansa_Stark(1).jpg|Sansa in Staffel 6 701_Sansa_Stark_und_Petyr_Baelish(2).jpg Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise da:Sansa Stark en:Sansa Stark es:Sansa Stark fr:Sansa Stark it:Sansa Stark lt:Sansa Stark nl:Sansa Stark pl:Sansa Stark pt-br:Sansa Stark ru:Санса Старк uk:Санса Старк zh:珊莎·史塔克 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Ladys Sansa Stark Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Bolton Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben